Secret Hearts Reveled
by Tyrror
Summary: Ginger's day may not be all that she once planed it to, but that doesn't mean that her brother won't make all of it that he can...and in way's he never suspected. [mm]
1. Day astray

Warning: This story is only for the open minded because it does contain Yaoi content and therefore may not be found suitable for some viewers, I can not truly put an age restriction on this because I'm underage and I wrote it but oh well, please if you do not like Yaoi turn back now, this includes you Kila Shandra, this is not your type of story same goes for you Butterfly kisses.  
  
Chapter 1: Day astray  
  
  
  
'It's my day,' thought Ginger, 'I've got it all figured out, first I'll call the girls and we'll get something to eat over here and then we'll got to the mall.'  
  
That was how she expected the day to go, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Upon calling Dodie and Macy she found that both had work to do at home and couldn't go.  
  
"What a complete waste of a Saturday" she said to her empty room while falling onto her bed, trying to think of something to do. * Phone rings *  
  
"Ging, phone," calls Mrs. Foutley  
  
"Coming, mom," she replies, finally maybe something to do will come up.'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Ginger, is that your?" Courtney's voice rang through the earpiece of the phone. Catching Ginger off guard.  
  
"Uh, yah, Courtney, it's me, what are you calling me for?"  
  
"Well normally I wouldn't call you and I leave these sort of things to Miranda but she's out of town with her father, sadly, so now I need to find a suitable companion to take me out shopping and you were the third person that I thought of, Mipsy and Mindy were busy."  
  
"Oh, well I've got some time, where do you want to go, the mall maybe?"  
  
"Well actually I was thinking something more along the lines of Macys's but a visit to the mall may be good for my outlook on the lower classes."  
  
"Uh, yah, just let me ok it with my mom, hold on, k?"  
  
Looking for and finding her mother in the kitchen Ginger asks, in her most sincere tone, if she could go.  
  
"Only if you take Carl with you, I need some time to myself and that will never happen if he's around." Is Mrs. Foutley's answer.  
  
"But mom, he'll just be annoying! Please!"  
  
"It's your choice Ging, Take him or stay here and watch him, cause I need some rest."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
*Returns to phone and Courtney *  
  
"Courtney, I can come but I have to bring Carl, is that okay."  
  
"Actually, it may be for the better, Mama is forcing me to bring Blake for the night as well. Maybe they will entertain each other."  
  
"Maybe, indeed Courtney, see you in awhile then." The glimmer in Ginger's eye says that she knows more than she is deciding to tell at the moment.  
  
"Very well then Ginger, ta."  
  
"Bye Courtney." 


	2. Hatred's Bond

Chpt. 2- Hatred's Bond  
  
A horn sounds outside the Foutley's front door and Ginger races to get her coat on followed shortly by her brother.  
  
"See ya later mom," "yah, by mom."  
  
And with that they're out the door and heading toward the Gripling limo. Once inside the frantic disarray that was Ginger and Carl Foutley begins to settle that is until Carl sees Blake.  
  
"What is he doing here, nobody told me he'd be here." Carl put bluntly  
  
"Yes, this ruffian was not noted on the schedule, sister."  
  
"I guess I can put up with him for a few hours though, it won't come free." States Carl.  
  
"Don't push you luck." Says Ginger.  
  
Upon ridding to the mall together Blake and Carl, to their own surprise as well as their siblings, find that they actually had many things in common including the nuisance of an older sibling. 


	3. A Peasent's Wardrobe, Fit For a King

Chpt. 3- A Peasants Wardrobe Fit for a King  
  
They had been wandering through the stores in the mall for at least an hour now, barely getting anywhere due to Courtney's curiosity of the "Quaint" Devices of the lower classes. Now they stood amidst an Old Navy store with Courtney looking at a tube top, not quite certain of what to do with it.  
  
"No, Courtney, likes this," says Ginger  
  
"But Ginger nmmmph... well that does work now doesn't it but I don't think it suits me."  
  
Taking off her newly donned garment Courtney is struck with an "ingenious" idea.  
  
"I have an idea, lets get Blake some school cloths"  
  
"Sister, I really don't think that's necessary."  
  
"Sure it is, silly,"  
  
"Yeah, Blakey-boy," says Carl, "Let's go"  
  
Gabbing Blake's hand Carl begins to drag him toward the boy's department with the girls in tow, upon the grip of Carl's hand upon his own Blake's face shifts to a bright shade of red.  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
With his arms now piles with cloths he'd never seen Blake is lead to the guy's dressing room... 


	4. The Prince and the Popper, In a Dressing

Chpt. 4- The Prince and the Popper, in a dressing room?!?!?!  
  
The look in Carl's eyes was more mischievous than normal, he knew Blake would have no clue what he was doing and would call in Courtney to help who would call in Ginger who would see him dressing, embarrassing the goy to death. Little did he expect what happened next.  
  
"Carl, could you, umm…come help me?" asked Blake Sheepishly  
  
"What?!?, I mean wouldn't you rather Courtney help you?"  
  
"Well this is the BOY'S dressing room," responds Blake.  
  
"He has a point," Chime in the girls  
  
"Oh well then, hold on Blakey-boy I'm comin in."  
  
After stepping through the dressing room door Carl finds Blake standing there in a pair of dark black jean shorts and no shirt holding a beanie.  
  
"Not a bad look for you Blakey-boy." Carl appears to mock.  
  
"Hush up Foutley and show me where the arm holes are in this thing" *holds up beanie *  
  
*Sweat drops * "that's a hat not a shirt,"  
  
"Oh, now I'm embarrassed," says Blake looking towards his feet while turning a delightful shade of red. 


	5. Guises Lifted

Chpt. 5- Guises Lifted  
  
Blake shuffles his feet uncomfortably under Carl's gaze. Finally Carl moves across the small room to stand next to Blake a look down upon the pile of cloths on the bench.  
  
"I guess I'll have to help you put something together out of this, since you obviously can't do it yourself."  
  
Suddenly a hand on his shoulder Stops Carl's speech in mid thought as he turns to find Blake mere inches from him. Carl could feel the heat of his bare chest even through his cloths.  
  
"What are you mmph…"  
  
Carl's questioning was cut short as Blake quickly, lightly placed his lips on Carl's. To surprised to react, Carl's natural instinct took over. Slowly his eyelids closed and he began to lean closer, moving forward into…nothing?  
  
His eyes snap open to find Blake, a shocked look on his face, staring at him and the turning away as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Blake, What???"  
  
"You want to kill me now, I know it, but I couldn't help myself, we were finally alone and …and…"  
  
Blake's words were cut off as he began to sob. Carl saw the state he was in more than heard it, 'he must be trying to not attract the girls,' Carl thought. Then the realization of the moment hit him. He grabbed Blake's are and spun him around to face him.  
  
"You kissed me!?!"  
  
"I know and you're gonna kill me, aren't you?"  
  
"You couldn't be more wrong." States Carl  
  
He raises one hand as if to strike then slowly brings it down to cup one of Blake's cheeks, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb. Leaning forward, Carl Places his lips on Blake's this time. This kiss was strong and passionate unlike the last, the taste of Blake's' lips on his own as salty from the tears yet oddly sweet as well. He felt Blake's surprise fade as he weakened to Carl's forcefulness and finally give in and begin to kiss back. The feel of Blake's lips on his own was like that of velvet on velvet and was more amazing than he could imagine.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss Blake looks deep into Carl's eyes, the glazed over look in the proving he wasn't the only one feeling this way. Suddenly the floor is pulled from under him as Carl pulls him down onto the bench.  
  
"Ready for round two Mr. Gripling," the gleam in Carl's eye proved that he still had more mischief than he was admitting to but Blake's tosses aside the fact as the two boys lean in again. 


	6. Bird's Eye View

Chpt. 6- Bird's Eye View  
  
Waged in their own kind of war, Blake and began to get braver as Blake feels an arm wrap around his bare midsection pulling him closer leaving no room between the boys. Deciding to take a chance himself Blake wraps his arms around Carl's neck and pulls him in while he brushes his tongue across Carl's lower lip. The older boy took no time to reply and opened his mouth to allow the younger boys tongue access.  
  
Blake explored every inch of Carl's mouth, the sweet stickiness he found there was strangely inviting making him with that he could stay here forever, unluckily the need for air forced him back.  
  
Carl watched as Blake's bare chest rose and fell heavily as the younger boy tried to catch his breath and smiled inwardly at the sight of Blake's kiss swollen lips. Upon seeing the smaller boys breath rate regulate, Carl could no longer hold himself back and dove at Blake, pinning him down to the bench leaving Carl to hover above his newfound "friend" admiring his beauty before capturing his lips again.  
  
This time it was Carl who began to explore the other's mouth. Unlike Blake, Carl's tongue was forceful but not meant to harm, Carl gently teased the other's tongue and mouth with his own while slowly running one of his hands up the inside of Blake's thigh beneath his shorts.  
  
Their bodies pressed together, the heat passing between them intense due to the friction they caused. Suddenly though, all was brought to a halt as Blake's' hand Grab Carl's wrist and pulled it from his thigh. Then he whispered into Carl's ear.  
  
"Not now, not yet, besides we're being watched."  
  
Turning abruptly, Carl found a camera pointed at them as they lie on the bench together.  
  
"What? You mean they have us on tape."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll bribe the guard later." Says Blake "Come on now before the girls come in and see this." 


	7. Truth Behind a Curtain

Chpt. 7-Truth behind a curtain  
  
As the boys stepped out of the dressing room, Ginger looks up from the row of chairs she and Courteny were sitting in, starteling Courteny, who had fallen asleep, to waking.  
  
"You two finnally done, what were you doin, disscussing politics?" questions Ginger  
  
"Something like that," replies Carl in a tone so sarcastic it can only be a lie. Yet ginger has little time to argue the fact as Courtney begins with her almost neverending nagging.  
  
"Ginger, The shopping is wonderful and all but I can take no more of this madness, what say you to returning back to the manor for bite to eat and possibly even a sleep-over!"  
  
"If she stays, then carl says as well," adds a rather urgent Blake Gripling.  
  
"Oh, very well then Blake, so what is the verdict Ginger."  
  
"Well, I'll call my mom and see what she says but other than that, sure." replies the redhead.  
  
"Good, then it's settled, now...to retreive Winston."  
  
With that, two teens, and two preteens began to make their way through the crowded mall in search of a lost buttler. It wasn't long though before Carl's newly released feelings got the better of him as he stealthily moved in behind his playmate. Yet the sudden appearence of arms around his waiste was not the kind of shock one would expect it to be for Blake, it did, on the other hand, cause him to cease moving. Spining gracefully to meet the gaze of his companion, Blake's head tilted ever so slightly to one side, moving in a gesture toward the now chattering girls.  
  
"Not with them here," He wispered while removing the others hands.  
  
"stupid girls, always in the way," as the words escaped his parteners mouth Blakes lips turned upward reveling a set of perfect white teeth benhind his smirk of amusment. A sudden shout from Courteny interupted his thought pattern though, informing them that Winston was no long "lost" the ride home began... 


	8. Beautiful Dreamers

Chpt 8-Beautiful Dreamers  
  
Though it was difficult the youth made it through the limo ride without revealing newly discovered truths to their siblings. Upon ariving home, though, things did not go as planned. Entering the front door of the Gripling mansion the foursome was caught offgaurd by the barrage of questoins sent forth from Mrs. Gripling, inquireing how their trip to a "commoners shop" had gone. An eternity passed as Blake and Carl tried and failed multiple times at an escape from this tourture. Just as all punishment seemed to be coming to a halt, Courteny's brilliant mind decided to mention Blake's "odd" apperal for the evening bringing down still more questions and causeing and even longer wait for those who were involved.  
  
Finally breaking away from the evil grasp of Blake's mother the two young boys made their way down a long and windy corridor ending in a large, elaboratly carved wooden door. Hurridly pushing the door open, Blake looked back to see the rather stunned look on Carl's face. For this room, unlike Courteny's mass of fo-fur and pink, was something that Carl Foutley might actually be able to live in. Though very much as lavish as his sister's, Blake's room appeared in this evening lack of light very dark and welcomeing to the slightly disturbed boy. The dark blues, silvers, and blacks that adorned the whole of this roomed twinkled mystieriously in the moonlight let in through the large window opposite the small boys bed. Altogether it seemed as if stepping into this room would give him the sense of stepping into a new dimension, one of danger and looming fear. Yes, Carl like this room.  
  
Yet he had little time to take in all the detail of this room he would like to as a hand quickly closed around his wrist, pulling him inward, to the darkness of the room. Once there the door was shut softly and he himself was pressed back into the carved wood that now stood between himself and the hall without. Softly two lips pressed against his own as he felt two lilith arms snake their was up his sides and wrap around his neck to play with the short hairs that grew there. Cold chills ran up and down his spine as he wrapped and arm around the younger and pulled him closer. The kiss deepend until they could not hold their breath any longer. Pulling back, Carl looked on in curiosity as the younger boy looked back at him and a devilish grin spread across his face. Suddenly Carl felt his shirt lifted from his body and a cold rush of air press in aginst his bare midrift. Blake flashed his teeth at Carl in a manner not seen before by the boy causing him to smile as well. Suddenly, in the heat of the moment, Carl felt himself need more and reach out to, in a slightly less civilized manner, remove the upper garments of his young love. Quickly he lifted the other from the ground and relished in the feeling of skin against skin as he carried his love across the room.  
  
Placing him gently on the bed, Carl gawked in aww at the beauty that had for so many years bee before him yet he had never taken the time to notice. Now bathed in the moonlight the pale skin of the young boy before him gave an angelic look to his body and caused him to glow ever so slightly. His mouth split into a grin as slowly, he lay himself in the bed as well. 


	9. Secret Hearts Reveled

Chpt. 9- Secret Hearts Reveled  
  
Lieing still after waking, Carl reaches a hand down and runs his fingers through the cloud soft, platium hair attatched to the youth whose head now lay on his bare chest, asleep. Grinning to himself as the other boy subconciously moves toward his touch then presses himself back into the warmth of Carls midrift. He wathched his now sleeping angel and quickly thought to himself of what had occured the night before. In the end they had collapsed like this and promptly fallen asleep. Looking down at his angel Carl thinks to himself 'we must do this more often,'  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Courteny and Ginger walk slowly down the hall leading to the younger Gripling's room, chatting about topics no boy has ever heard of. By their pace it would seem that there was nothing of importance going on but in true Ginger wanted to return home soon so that they could finish their chores before their mother got home. She could not belive how late they all had slept. Aproaching the carved wood of Blake's door. They stood only a moment before opening the door to the site of Blake pressing closer to Carls chest.  
  
"OH MY Mhhmmph..."  
  
Courteny's cry is cut short as Ginger's quick reaction causes her to gracefully place a hand over her mouth and pull the door shut in the same movement. Leaning close to Courteny's ear she wispers,  
  
"Let them be,"  
  
"But they..."  
  
"I know, let them be."  
  
With that she leads the blonde further away from the doorway, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.  
  
On the other side of the door, Carl Foutley grins to himself. There had been no fear in his mind from the begining of the girls finding them like this as he assumed would happen. For he knew Ginger would be there and that Courteny would take whatever advise she gave. As long as Ginger was there, then there was nothing to fear. For she would protect them, there was no reason not to. She had only been staring wide eyed at pictures of Courteny for weeks now...  
  
*This is where I will end my part of this story, I have an ally ready to pick up with where I have left the plot so if you think that you would like to continue reading this story I will keep you updated by posting a link for the Story she will write as chapter 10 as soon as she get's it posted. Thank you for your loyalty to keep reading. MK 


	10. Sequal

Well, well, well my dearies... Finally annoyed with the fact that my partner in crime repetedly refuses to post what little of the sequal she has bothered to write I have decided to begin my own sequal and post it, should she decide to write her half of the story I will also post a link to hers so that you may have both sides of the story, but until then, Latta.

My Sequal: **Midnight in the Park**   
Please see my profile page for the link to the story as we are not allowed to paste html code in the stories, Thanx.

MK


End file.
